


Her Raggedy Doctor.

by candream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream





	Her Raggedy Doctor.

Amy always knew one thing for sure:

She could always count on the Doctor. Her so beloved "Raggedy Doctor". He would always come to save her. He would always be there if she needed a shoulder to lean on. She always knew for sure.

There was really nothing that could ever change this. Not even after all those years since they last met. She always knew he would come back. Coming back to her to ask her for some adventure. To a place too far away. With her "imaginary" friend. Who was so much more to her in the end


End file.
